Catching Fire re-write
by avesbellator
Summary: A Catching Fire Re-write on how I think it would have gone if the victors were NOT reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta become mentors and Katniss finally must come to her feelings for him. Did she love him all along? This is my first fanfic, so please R&R! This is a complete story! Warning: Long one shot!


**Hey Everlark fans! This is my first fanfic that I have ever published, so not hate please! Though I would love helpful feedback on how I can improve! This is a Catching Fire rewrite on how I think it would have gone if the victors were not picked for the Quarter Quell, and Katniss and Peeta became mentors. Obviously, some things have changed due to how everything played out. MAJOR EVERLARK!!! Because I love Peeta, and hate Gale. Okay, hate is a strong word. I extremely dislike him. Anyway, I hope you like the story! Please RR!!!**

I jolt up in bed, my hands shaking and sweat trickling down my back. Another nightmare. I run my hands through my hair as I remember the horrible dream. I was back in the games, only it was just Peeta and I. We were running from the mutts in the forest. One mutt caught up to us and bit Peeta's leg, dragging him down. I turned just in time to see three mutts tear him to bits. I rub my throat, I screamed his name until I couldn't breathe. I look at my nightstand to see the greenness of the clock. 3:30. When dawn comes, it will be the day of the mandatory announcement for the Quarter Quell. President Snow will stand on a high pedestal in front of all Panem and declare the exciting horror that will await the poor children entering this year's Hunger Games. I have pondered over what may happen, though who really knows. I lay back down and toss and turn, but I can't fall back to sleep. It was easier when I was with Peeta. Almost no nightmares haunt me when he sleeps beside me. Even though we are technically engaged, my mother won't allow him to stay with me. I wonder if he is awake now? I pull the covers off me and scoot of my bed. I wrap my robe around me and slip on my hunting boots. After combing through my hair and hastily braiding it, I creep downstairs. It is completely silent, except for the purrs from Buttercup, who is stretched out on the sofa. Though he looks asleep, one eye peaks open. "Stupid cat," I mutter. I unlatch the front door and step out onto fresh fallen snow. Being careful not to slam the door, I hop down the front steps. Peeta's house is straight across from mine so I stomp to his door. I press the doorbell hard and wait. After a few moments, Peeta opens the door. Like me, he is in his pajamas. "Hey," he smiles. "Hey, sorry to wake you. It's just, I can't sleep." He opens the door wider and I step inside. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep either . . ." He leads me to the kitchen. I inhale the smell of fresh bread and coffee. "Were you baking?" I ask. "Yeah, I made cheese rolls." He throws one to me and I catch it. My stomach growls, so I decide to bite into it. Steamy cheese fills my mouth. I sit at the table as Peeta pours us coffee. "Are you ready for today?" He asks, setting the mugs in front of us. I just shake my head. "President Snow is probably going to pick the most gruesome way to end the lives of the kids we have to mentor." "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he rigged the game just to get the kids from District 12 killed." I raise my eyebrows. "He may not have to, the districts already hate us," I say darkly as I stir my coffee with my spoon. Peeta nods in agreement. "How's Gale?" He asks, avoiding my eyes. I shrug. "He left my mother's care yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if he was back in the mines by next week." I pause."Thank you Peeta, for helping me with him." "Sure, I know how much you care about him." He rips his roll in two. I frown. "It's not like that, I already told you, we are not on the same page right now." Peeta sighs. He changes the subject. "Did you get that list Effie sent about the things we have to do before the wedding?" "Yeah . . . looks like I need someone to walk me down the isle." I stare down at my untouched coffee. Peeta takes my hand. "Hey, I'm sure we will find someone. What about Haymitch?" I burst out laughing. Peeta chuckles too. "Okay, maybe not him." I shake my head. "No, I'll ask Haymitch. It will probably be touching to the Capital anyway; having my mentor escort me down the isle." The happiness goes from Peeta's eyes. "I'm sorry we have to do this Katniss. I know you never wanted marriage." He squeezes my hand. I bite my lip, feeling a tingling sensation go up my arm from his hand. "It's okay . . . besides it doesn't matter what I want. This is the only way to protect our families." Peeta still looks upset. "Hey, don't worry. I'm marrying you, at least it's not someone I don't know." I say, trying my best to make him feel better, which isn't usually my forte. "Yeah, I guess so." His hand leaves mine. I clear my throat. "Well, I uh, better get going." I can see that light is starting to appear from the hills behind Peeta's backyard. "Yeah, see you later?" "Yeah." I give him an awkward hug, then leave his kitchen.

When I get home, my mother is drinking her usual tea in the living room. Prim is sleepily stroking Buttercup, who gives me his usual hiss as I approach. "Have you been out Katniss?" My mother asks, turning to me. "I saw you through the window coming back from Peeta's." She raises an eyebrow. I try to hide a grin. "I just went to talk to him-couldn't sleep." I sit beside Prim as she pulls Buttercup into her lap. "Has the Capital chosen what dress you are going to wear for the wedding?" She gazes at me with excitement. I laugh. "Does it matter? They are all crazy!" Prim leans against me. "Are you going to leave us and move in with Peeta when you get married?" I can hear the hurt in her little voice. I wrap my arms around her. "Don't worry little duck, I'll visit you all the time. And you can stay with Peeta and I whenever you want." She nods. Marriage is really the last thing I want right now. Not only is president Snow forcing me to marry, but he is also separating my family. I know how confusing all of this must seem to poor Prim. I don't think she thought I would ever leave her.

Around eight I grab my hunting jacket and climb through the fence by the meadow to shoot some game. With my luck, I shoot two rabbits and a pheasant. After I go deliver my latest hunt to Hazelle (Gale's mother) the mandatory viewing proceeds to every TV across Panem. After the usual Panem updates with Caesar Flickerman, I slump on the coach to watch President Snow take the stage in front of his marble white mansion. I smirk, his skin is practically orange with all the powder his stylists puffed on him. A boy, no older than ten years of age approaches the president with a wooden box. It is topped with the Panem seal and is set on a velvet pillow. Snow opens the box and takes out an old yellow envelope. He pats the young boy on the head, giving him the order to go. "For seventy-five years we have treated Panem with the tradition of the Hunger Games. A great honor in which one boy and one girl from every district is chosen to fight for the victory. Today, we will open the envelope that will contain the special task of this year's 75th Quarter Quell." President Snow gives a small smile as the crowd cheers below him. Taking a tiny knife from the pocket of his white suit, he slices the envelope open. I lean forward. Snow reads. "For the 75th year, to show that only the strongest can overcome, the victors from each District will choose their tributes from the age range of twelve to eighteen. To pick who they believe will have the best chance of winning." I put my head in my hands. The crowd goes wild. President Snow says farewell and the screen goes black.

I'm going to slaughter my tributes myself. I will get to stand in front of the Justice Building and choose who I think most deserves to get killed. And Peeta will too. Prim's hand rubs my back. "I'm so sorry Katniss," my mother whispers. I squeeze my eyes. Now I really get to be part of the Capital. President Snow has turned me into a weapon against my own people. I let out a long breath. I finally sit up. "I going to talk to Peeta." I say. Not even grabbing my coat, I head to the front door. When I open it, Peeta is already standing there. Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around him. He cradles me with his large ones. "Do you want to talk?" I hear him say in my ear. "Yeah, let's go see Haymitch," I reply. At least he will give us some advice, even if he is drunk.

We reach his door, which is ajar, the smell of sweat and whisky waft towards us. "Haymitch?" I call. A grunt follows. Peeta and I step inside. We find Haymitch sprawled out on the coach, uncorking a bottle of wine. He sees us, and immediately rolls his eyes. "So what, you want like advice or something?" Peeta and I exchange looks. "I'm a mentor teaching two mentors how to mentor . . . how touching!" He takes a huge swig of his bottle. "Haymitch, can't we just pick at random?" I ask, hoping this is the easiest solution. Haymitch swings his legs off the couch. Peeta and I sit to join him. "Look, you guys are both going to be on camera during this moment, I'm sure. They are going to line up the kids and force you to look at each one, then make your decision. Picking at random isn't going to be an option." Peeta rubs his eyes. "Sorry you two, but I can't give you much help on this one."

He chugs his wine. I cross my arms. "Thanks for the help." I spit. "You are very welcome sweetheart," Haymitch smirks. Rolling my eyes, I get off the coach and leave his house.

"Gale, don't talk to me about this right now . . . I've got a lot going on." Gale kicks a pebble on the side of the road. We just finished our hunting session and are taking our game to Greasy Sae and then to Hazelle. "I never thought you guys would actually get married." "Gale, I don't think President Snow would pardon Peeta and I . . . besides, this is the only way to keep you all safe." Gale stops in his tracks. I keep trudging. "Then I really am losing you." Gale says. I close my eyes. "What do you mean?" I hear Gale walk towards me. I turn. He grabs my arms and pulls me close to him. "Gale . . ." "Shhh, you've said enough. I may never be able to be more than just your friend, but I want you to know that I have loved you longer than that Mellark ever has . . ." He whispers. A shiver runs down my spine. "Gale please . . ." He leads me to a nearby alleyway. "What are you doing?" "I need you, you must come back to me! I know you care about me because of the way you treated me when I was whipped at the pillar. I know that you must feel more than friendship when you kissed me that night." I blink. "You-you remember that?" Embarrassment rises in me. "Of course I do." He gently pushes me into the wall of the alley. His eyes stare darkly into mine. My breathing is starting to shake. His lips meet mine. I try not to let out the sigh escaping from me. The same feeling I had that time I kissed Peeta in the cave fills me. I want more. I deepen the kiss. Wait-what am I doing? This is Gale not Peeta. He's not Peeta. This is wrong. I break away. "No . . . no I can't do this, I can't do this." I push Gale from me. "Katniss wait!" I drop my game and run out of the alleyway, down the street and past the Seam. I reach my house out of breath. I sit on my front steps and run my hands through my hair. "No . . . no . . . what were you thinking?" I mumble to myself. I can't go around kissing Gale again. I'm engaged to Peeta. President Snow will surely find out . . . I think for one terrible second that he will take out his anger at me on my tributes. Will he make their last moments in the arena miserable and force me to watch? Because of some kiss in an alley? I shake my head, trying to erase my current thoughts.

I avoid Gale the next two days before the Reaping. He will just cause more problems for me in the long run. Peeta is who I need to be focusing on. We've been discussing strategies on mentoring the tributes, hoping our help will look more convincing then Haymitch's during the 74th Hunger Games. The day of the reaping arrives and I never knew I could sweat so much. We stand in the blazing sun in front of the Justice Building, before thousands of girls and boys. Youngest in the front, oldest in the back. Peeta and I must walk past every row of our gender, examining every solemn face and stiff body. I glance at Peeta, who hasn't been watching crowd, but watching me. He gives me a nod as if to say "it will be okay." But I know it won't. Nothing can make this okay. I hear the clicking of heels behind me. A gentle touch to my shoulder. "You're on in five Katniss," Effie's capital accent whispers in my ear. The Panem anthem starts to play. The last of the people of twelve are filling the edges of the square. Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, and I stand over them on the balcony of the Justice building. I spot my mother, Prim, and Gale in the distance. Gale's eyes meet mine, I look away quickly. I still can't forget what happened in the alleyway the other day, nor forgive him for it. The anthem finishes and the cameras turn to Effie. I see that she is wearing a blonde wig today. Completed with monarch butterflies decorating it. She speaks "Welcome, welcome to the seventy fifth annual Hunger Games!" I can tell that her voice isn't nearly as chirpy as it was last year. "As always, a message from the Capital . . ." All the children stare up at the large TV screen. Squinting in the bright sun. I am not listening, but studying the butterflies on Effie. Which I see now are on her cheeks and travel down her neck and along her arms. Each carefully painted in black and dark orange. The video finally finishes and I force myself to look up because I know the cameras will be aiming at Peeta and I. I don't smile, but try to look pleasant. Effie explains the special rules to this year's games and then gestures to Peeta and I. "Well, as always, ladies first." Really? I have to pick already? I take a deep breath and walk down the stairs to the stone pavement. The girls all stare at me with wide eyes. The first row is so young, I can't believe they are just twelve. In every one I see Prim at her first reaping. I walk past each one. There is no way I am picking them. I reach the end where the smallest one is. She is less than half my size. Dark hair, but bright blue eyes. They look up at me with wonder, yet fear. Her eyes are just like Peeta's. I think. I remove the thought from my head and walk to the next row. Here, there are more young ones. I get through about four rows before they start to get older. When I reach the fifteen year olds I stop at one girl who doesn't seem to be paying attention. She is looking past me and toward the younger girls. The little one with the blue eyes stares back at her. It clicks in my mind that they are related. The girl has golden blonde hair that falls over her shoulders. Gray eyes that are wide and alert. Thin, and in a blue dress. She kind of reminds me of myself. Her eyes meet mine and her face goes expressionless. The next thing I do is unexpected. I pick her.

The next thing I know I am back up on stage. With the girl by my side. Her eyes stare at her shoes. No daring to look at her sister who is crying in the crowd. Peeta's hand brushes against mine as he goes to choose his tribute. It is the most comforting thing I've felt since the beginning of this horror. Peeta walks through each row, similar to me. He reaches the seventeen year olds and picks a tall boy with dark hair and eyes. Straight from the Seam. He swallows and follows Peeta up to the stage. "Well then! We have our tributes. Now, tell us your names," Effie holds her mic up to the girl. "Alyssa . . . Lowe," she speaks quietly. A knot ties in my stomach, but for Alyssa, because I know her situation exactly. Effie then puts the mic before the boy. "Jayce Troy." He tells the audience, though he keeps glancing towards Alyssa and I. After their names are said, Peacekeepers come upstairs to escort them to the Justice Building. Peeta, Effie, and I follow behind quietly. Haymitch waits inside for us. We sit on a large plush couch in the foyer, while the tributes are taken to separate rooms to say goodbye to their family and friends. The cameras leave and I finally feel like I can give up my "everything is great!" act. I place my face in my arms. Peeta comes over and tenderly rubs my back. I think he must feel like crap as well. Effie and Haymitch join us on the couch. "I am so happy to get to know these tributes!" Effie squeals. "I still have to schedule with the stylists and Cinna to get everything ready, and of course there will be interviews and-" "Effie stop!" I shout through my hands. I hear a sniff, then some shuffling. Once I lift my head I see the families of the tributes coming to bid them farewell. A dark haired woman, a blonde stocky man, two boys, and the young brunette girl with the blue eyes shining with tears. They enter the double doors on the right. The man is clenching and unclenching his fists and the woman is breathing heavily, holding the younger boy and little girl's hands. Only a old man, with coal dust still on his hands, enters the door to the left. I lean against Peeta's shoulder. Haymitch bounces his knee up and down, looking from Peeta and I to the large clock on the wall.

The family of the girl and the older man of the boy leave the Justice Building. The tributes are taken out of their rooms by the Peacekeepers. Alyssa keeps her head down. Her eyes glare at the marble floor. Jayce keeps his eyes on Alyssa, with a worried look on his face. I wonder if he knows her? This takes me back to Peeta and I after the reaping. I knew Peeta, and he knew me. Effie returns, looking less pleasant than before. I sigh, "Look, Effie I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you." She adjusts her wig. "No matter Katniss." She pats my shoulder. Peeta takes my hand. We follow the tributes out into the shining sun. Cameras roll as we set across to the sleek black car that will take us to the train station. Peeta helps me into the car, before hopping in himself. I sit in the back with Haymitch and Peeta, while our two tributes sit in the front on either side of Effie. She takes out her clipboard and starts to explains details and assures them how amazing everything will be. We reach the train and say goodbyes to the last of everyone. My sister and mother are there and I hug them farewell. "I'll see you at the wedding Katniss!" Prim exclaims, wrapping her arms around me. "I'll see you then little duck." I reply, giving her a kiss on the head.

When we enter the train, Effie shows Alyssa and Jayce to their own rooms, while Peeta and I find ours. We reach my room and shut the door. I spread out on the bed. "That was awful-what was I thinking!" I exclaim. "What?" Peeta asks, coming over to me. "I didn't have to pick her, I could have picked anyone-yet I chose her." "Katniss, you had to choose somebody," Peeta replies in a soft voice. I shake my head. "I saw myself in her . . . for one second I thought she could win . . . that I wasn't just picking an animal for slaughter." Peeta says nothing. He just comes over and sits with me. We lay on the bed for a while. Peeta goes to get his things to bring to my room, since we both know he will never use his. We are placing his clothes in the spare closet when their is a knock on the door. "Time for dinner!" Effie's voice squeaks.

Peeta and I sit tentatively across from our tributes, who are practically wolfing down their food. Haymitch slumps in his seat, a beer in his hand. "I told them to start without you both." He breathes. I roll my eyes. "Why did you have to come again?" I ask. "Because, I need to keep my two lovebirds out of trouble," Haymitch smirks. "Of course, what were we thinking? Haymitch your so responsible," I huff. Effie changes the subject. "Katniss, Peeta, have you gotten a chance to meet your tributes?" Alyssa and Jayce glance up at us. I bite my tongue, not sure what to say. Peeta and I basically gave the permission for their execution. To my relief, Peeta speaks first. "Look guys, there is no need to talk about your family and friends and past because, we understand how hard that must be right now. So, let's cut to the chase; we are going to do everything we can to get you out of that arena, but you have to corroborate with Katniss and I." He looks at me. As if to say "your turn". "Yeah, we are going to help you." I sound stupid. I can't even talk to these two. "Do you think two could come out? Like last year? With you guys?"Jayce asks quietly. Alyssa shoots him a look. I blink. Haymitch laughs. "Trust me, you will have to put on a hell of an act of you want to both live. Peeta and Katniss barely got out with Katniss's terrible acting skills." I glare at him. "Thanks Haymitch." My heart tugs for them. "I want to get you both out. And if it were in my power, I would." Jayce folds his arms. "So, your guys's love story was just an act?" I open my mouth, but Peeta speaks. "It doesn't matter, we are out of the arena and alive, we want the same for you." Jayce nods. "So, what are you guys strong in? What are you good at?" Peeta asks them. Alyssa speaks, but for Jayce. "Jayce throws knives. He and I have practiced in the Meadow, with straw barrels." They know the Meadow? "Thanks Alyssa, but you can climb trees. If there are any trees in the arena, you could hide from the other tributes." Alyssa bites her lip. "But if there isn't I won't be much good. They are sure to have knives in the Cornucopia though." Jayce shakes his head. "No, don't doubt yourself-you could-" I interrupt them. "You you both know each other?" I finally ask. Alyssa goes red. "Yes, we do . . . " Jayce stares straight at Peeta. "We are together." Haymitch raises an eyebrow. I lean back in my chair. Great. The last thing we need is another set of lovebirds. "I'm going to my room . . ." Haymitch stumbles to the next compartment. "This is wonderful! Why now we have two star-crossed lovers from District 12! I will inform the presses!" Effie exclaims, almost bursting with excitement and awe. I stand. "No, Effie don't. It will only make it worse." Peeta nods. "Please don't Effie, it's the last thing they need." Effie frowns. "Oh alright," she pouts and leaves the room. Leaving the four of us in an awkward silence.

I pull on my pajamas and crawl in bed with Peeta. I curl up to him and he wraps his arms around me. "So how do you like being a mentor?" He voice whispers in my ear. "Weird. I just hope we do a good job. I want to believe that they will win, or at least one of them. But I know that I can't wish for things that won't happen." "Hey, don't just give up . . . your right, one could win." I pull the covers closer to us and bury my face in Peeta's shoulder. "Goodnight Katniss." "Night Peeta."

"NOO!" I scream as I shoot up in bed. Peeta jolts awake, grabbing my thrashing body and pulling me towards him. "Hey, Katniss it's okay, you're okay!" I take deep breaths, wiping my face which is wet with tears. Peeta embraces me and I wrap my arms around his neck, shaking with fear. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks. I shiver. "I . . . I don't know . . ." The last thing I remember is President Snow coughing, his blood splattering across my face. I was in the arena and Peeta and I had just won, they took us up in the hovercraft. The moment we entered the craft, medical assistants dragged Peeta away. I scream as they take him. I watch as they start doing evil things to him. Cutting him with knives, and burning him with hot metal. My dream shifts and I am in President Snow's office. He speaks to me in his evil voice. "Because of your act of defiance to the Capital, the ones you love are being tortured. I heard only yesterday that Peeta Mellark was reported dead." Dead, dead. No, not Peeta! I get up from my chair and run at Snow, prepared to attack. I am too late though, the Peacekeepers catch me and pull me down, forcing a needle into my back. As I slowly drift away, President Snow stands over me, laughing and spitting blood everywhere as the smell of the disgusting white roses fill my nose. Peeta lays me back down and rubs my back. Eventually I calm down, but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some tea. I'm not able to go back to sleep." "Okay, come back soon though. I need you too." Peeta responds. I nod. "I'll be back, I promise." I get up and grab my robe from the closet, and head out into the hallway. I peak out of the windows to see dark hills and trees speed past. We passed district 2 this afternoon, so we should reach the Capital by morning. I go to the dining compartment and find hot water still in the kettle and tea bags in the cupboard nearby. I decide to drink my tea in the sitting cab, but when I reach it, I find it is being occupied by Alyssa and Jayce. Curled together on the plush couch, watching the readings from all the other districts. The screen flashes to District 12's reaping and I am overcome by guilt when I see myself pick Alyssa. I hurry back to my room, and drink my tea there.

"Welcome to the Capital!" Effie announces as we pull into the train station. Thousands of people covered in makeup and oversized wigs await us outside. Peeta and I take hands and lead our tributes to the sleek black cars at the end of the red carpet that is layered across the pavement for us to walk upon. Alyssa and Jayce are wide eyed and open mouthed as they take in the capital people and the great buildings. I forget they've never seen this kind of culture before. "Alyssa!" "Jayce!" They scream. But Peeta and my name are called louder. I forgot we are getting married soon. They scream questions like "Let us see the ring!" or "Have you decided a wedding date?" Peeta and I just smile and wave. We get in the cars and speed past the crowds. "They love you!" Effie assures Alyssa and Jayce, who look slightly overwhelmed.

We reach the training center in no time in which I start to feel nauseous because of all the terrifying memories of the last games. The training, the interviews, and the anxiety the night before entering the arena. I glance at Peeta, who has an unpleasant look upon his face as well. "Now, when we enter the lobby, there will be elevators that will lead us to our own floor, in which your rooms and the dining and sitting area will be located." Effie explains as enter through the large glass doors. She stops. "But first, you must be beauty ready!" She takes the tributes to the makeover center on the left. I shiver at the sight of it. "Haymitch, take Katniss and Peeta up, we will join you soon! Now, we have all new stylists this year . . ." Effie leads Alyssa and Jayce away.

Peeta, Haymitch, and I ride up to the twelve floor and the doors open to the exact same apartment as last year. "I'm going to take a nap you two, see you both in an hour. Oh, and by the way . . . you should take the time to meet some of the others mentors while your here." Haymitch chuckles, walking down the hallway to his room. "What does he mean by that?" Peeta asks me. "No idea," I reply. We both relax on the couch for a few hours, waiting for Alyssa and Jayce, who will most likely be stripped raw. I can just see their little bird like prep teams circling around their naked bodies and tweaking the missing hairs. I wonder how the tributes are taking it all in. So far, they have been pretty quiet.

Peeta and I find some cards and start playing them (Haymitch taught us this game called Spades over our time on the train). I hear the sound of the elevator. Effie's heels come clicking and I know they have returned. I look up to see Alyssa and Jayce, freshly plucked and at beauty base zero. They are both still staring down at the glass elevator, looking very confused and yet awed. Alyssa flowing hair is even blonder than I remember and Jayce's skin is not as tan as I thought it was. "This is District twelve's floor. Here we will eat meals, and discuss strategies and topics. I'll show you to your rooms, follow me." Effie shuffles. I sit staring at the wall, not sure how to act like a mentor and not sure how to talk to two quiet, in love strangers. Peeta nudges my arm. "Do you want to find our room?" He asks. He says "our" room in such a way that it makes me hurt for him. He still loves me and I . . . I am not sure. I clear my throat. "Okay." We discover that my (our) room is right next to Haymitch's (oh joy!) and find that both of our clothes are in the closet. "Did they know we'd be sharing a room?" I ask. Peeta shakes his head. "They shouldn't." Maybe the avoxes were just trying to be encouraging to the two us.

Dinner commences and we settle in front of thick potato soup, fruit salad with sweet dressing, lamb chops, rice with butter, and cherry chocolate cake. Alyssa gaps at the food. "You . . . you guys eat like this all-all of the time?" Haymitch nods toward Effie. "She does." Effie blushes. "Have anything you like dear. The feast is for you two after all." I decide to speak up. "The lamb chops they have here are the best!" Alyssa nods and reaches for them. We start eating and Peeta start to discuss business. "Okay you two, first things first. Would you like to train together our separate?" Jayce takes Alyssa's hand. "Together." Alyssa agrees. I swallow. How are they going to kill one another when the time comes? "Okay . . . well good, you know Katniss and I trained together so you both should have no problem." I look down at my food. Until you ditched me. I think. We start talking strategies and I find out that Jayce has tried the bow and arrow a couple of times and Alyssa is decent at painting. I learn also that Jayce comes from the south part of the Seam and helps his grandfather, who works in the mines. Also, that Alyssa lives in the town and her father owns a little furniture store. Repairing and replacing things for people in the town and sometimes the mayor. Alyssa helps him with the carvings and paints flowers and little details on the wood.

I eat until I'm stuffed. Both Alyssa and Jayce are looking green, and I am worried that they will get sick. "I'm going to finish my drink in my room . . ." Haymitch stumbles with his wine into his room. Alyssa and Jayce both say goodnight and head to theirs. Peeta and I disappear to ours, after Effie tries to talk wedding plans; in which I don't want to discuss. I lay in bed, while Peeta takes a shower. He gets dressed and crawls over me to his side. I inhale his citrus smelling hair, which calms me. I curl up to him and his arm drapes over my waist. A shiver runs down my spine, I don't know why, but it does. I watch our chests rise and fall until I slowly drift off.

I stand biting my lip as Alyssa and Jayce are getting touched up by there stylists for the chariot ride. Both are wearing a blood red color. Each of the prep teams decide to scorch the tributes from twelve again this year. Except this time only black smoke will be wafting off their outfits. Alyssa's stylist, Rubèn, comes over to me. He takes off his custom shades, which I have noticed he wears most of this time. Close up his eyes are a bright purple. I wonder what kind of surgery he had to suffer to earn that color. "How do you like the look?" He asks. I nod. "It's nice, I see you have still done something similar to last year." I say gesturing to the smoke coming off of Jayce's suit. "Yes, we got our inspiration from Cinna of course. He is a big deal here in the Capital." I turn to him. "What is he doing right now? I haven't seen him since the modeling of my wedding gowns." Rubèn gushes. "Oh! He is busy with your wedding attire! Ever since he got back from District 12 he has been working his talented fingers to the bone!" I blink. "I had no idea he was doing my wedding." I say. I guess I should have listened to Effie yesterday. "Of course! He is your stylist after all . . ."

Alyssa comes up to me, smoke burning around her dark skirt. "How should I act in the chariot?" She asks. I fix a pin in her updo. "Peeta and I have decided that we don't want you to smile. Cold and dark the whole way." I tell her in make shift confident voice. "Okay . . . I'm nervous." I shake my head. "You'll be fine, if you need support, you have Jayce right next to you." I tell her. She smiles. "Did you feel this way last year?" I want to laugh. "Of course I did! Peeta tried to hold my hand, in which mine nearly slipped from his because it was so sweaty." She giggles. "Thanks Katniss." "No problem." I reply, feeling a bit better about this mentoring thing.

Peeta and watch as Alyssa and Jayce ride in their chariots. Just like us, they are adored by the crowd. Roses and gold is thrown as they speed by. From far away they look like steaming coals, just taken out of the fire. When they come off the chariots, both are red in the face and beaming because of the crowds. The prep teams quickly put out the smoke and take them both to the dressing rooms inside. Peeta and I are about to enter behind them when Haymitch comes up to us. "Hey you two, I want you to meet some of the other mentors." A tall, muscular guy and a athletic girl with auburn hair approach us. "This is Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason." Finnick smirks. "Pleasure to meet you too," he takes my hand and kisses it. I pull back in disgust. "Finally, I get to meet the girl on fire . . . glad your new tribute didn't take your known name?" The Johanna girl asks, smiling evilly. What is she getting at? "Actually, I would mind if she did. I'm tired of being known for that." Johanna tilts her head. "Been burned too many times?" Okay, seriously? "Not enough times." Haymitch steps in. "We are having a little get together tonight on District four's floor. Would you guys like to join?" Peeta shrugs his shoulders. "Sure." We say goodbye to them and Haymitch leads us to the elevators.

"What do want Haymitch?" I ask him as the doors close. He snickers. "Calm down sweetheart, I just wanted you two to get to know people you'll be hanging out with." I fold my arms. "Who said we'd be hanging out with anyone?" "Katniss . . ." Peeta starts. "Haymitch, we are competing with them! Besides, Peeta and I are fine on our own." We reach our floor and Haymitch walks swiftly to his door.

"Follow me." Haymitch grumbles. What? Peeta and I cautiously go to him. He goes in his room and opens his closet. "In." Peeta obediently crawls in behind the clothes hanging. I raise my eyebrows. "Just go in," Haymitch responds. I shrug and crawl in behind Peeta. Haymitch gets in and shuts the doors behind us. The three of us sink to the floor. "May I ask what this is all about? And why we are hiding in your stuffy closet?" I say, confused and annoyed. "Okay, listen up you two because we haven't got much time." "What are you talking about?" Peeta asks. "I don't want to go into any explaining, because there is no need. I'm just going to get to it. There is going to be a rebellion. Soon, after the games." I furrow my eyebrows. "Okay . . ." I guess I saw this coming. "And it is going to be lead by District 13." I shake my head. "District 13 doesn't exist." I say. "Yeah, what are you saying Haymitch?" Peeta asks. "It does exist, it never fell. Look, after the Capital bombed 13 during the first uprising, they thought that any speck of civilization was gone. But 13 survived. They built an underground terrain and have been living their ever since. A bit later, the Capital found out about their survival. They made a deal though, as long as 13 promised to keep quiet and mine for military purposes for the Capital, they would not expose 13 and destroy their race." I frown. "So the Capital has been lying to the districts about 13 for years?" "Yes, but now it's time for a revolution. People are getting restless. Their has already been uprisings in district 8 and 5. We are getting close to the point where the districts won't take the Capital's ways any longer." Peeta shifts in his place. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Plutarch Havensbee, the game maker you guys both met during the victory tour. He is in on the rebellion. We needed someone to go on the inside. Somebody President Snow trusted. Finnick and Johanna are in on the rebellion as well. And so is Beetee and Wiress (District 3). Plutarch has this plan to get both of your tributes and the tributes of the other mentors out of the arena. If they survive of course." I breath. This is a lot to take in. "Our tributes could live?" I ask, a glimmer of hope forming within me. "Yes, if they team up with the others and survive past the blood bath." "Why haven't you told us this sooner?" I ask, wondering why we had to hide in a closet. "I just got this information from Plutarch today. Through a code based letter. That's what the mentors have been doing to communicate with the members of the rebellion without the avoxes and capital insiders knowing." A rebellion, the tributes survival, Plutarch Havensbee the gamemaker, and the chance for a new beginning. All new things I have learned in Haymitch's closet. "The leader of this rebellion, her name is President Coin. She is part of District 13, and she wants you two to lead this rebellion." Lead? "No way, Haymitch I'm not a leader." I say. The last thing my family needs is me becoming the face of the rebellion. That will surely get them killed. "Katniss, we will do it together, you won't be alone." Peeta assures me. Haymitch intervenes "Whatever, that doesn't matter now. What we need is for you two to become friends with the others, so they can trust you. Then we must make sure the tributes of district four, seven, three, and twelve get out alive." Haymitch tells us. "How do we do that?" I ask. "Plutarch is planning on turning off the forcefield towards the end of the games. We will go in with a hovercraft and pick up Alyssa, Jayce, and the others. For now, act like nothing has happened. You must be still convincing as mentors and not tell your tributes about the rebellion. It's too dangerous for them to know. You will also get married just as before." I nod. Haymitch looks from Peeta to me. "Alright, let's go before suspects anything."

"Okay, don't try anything you are strong in yet. Save that for the evaluation. My advice would to try something new today, that you are unfamiliar with." Peeta tells Alyssa and Jayce. It is the first day of training and I am already worried as I see the others tributes get round up. Many have a large built and are already showing off their strategies. I see Finnick and Johanna with their tributes over by the maces. Part of me wants to walk over and talk to them, because Haymitch said to get to know them, but I'm too scared to. Peeta comes over to me. He sees me staring at them. "Should we talk to them?" "You can." I answer, turning back to our tributes. I feel his mouth at my ear. "C'mon Katniss, Haymitch told us too." His breath tickles my neck. I turn to face him again. We are only inches apart. "Fine." I say looking into his bright eyes. "Hey you two, start over there with the other tributes. The training coach should be here soon to show you the ropes." Peeta tells Alyssa and Jayce, who hesitantly approach the careers who are placed by the climbing station. Peeta takes my hand and leads me to Finnick and Johanna.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again." Peeta says, pulling me to his side. I smile, but instantly regret it. Johanna stares daggers at me. Her eyes move to our hands. Of course she doesn't buy the love story. I think. Who does? "Peeta." Finnick says with a nod. He takes a bag out of his pocket and pops a sugar cube into his mouth. He looks at me and bites down on the stuff. "So, when's the wedding?" He asks, smirking. I glare at him. Finnick Odair, the Capital's sweetheart and heartbreaker to thousands of girls. If he has a real lover, I am yet to find out. "After the interviews on the final night." Peeta answers, still trying to keep a pleasant face, though this situation is obviously uncomfortable. One thing is for sure, Finnick and Johanna do not trust us. Johanna laughs. "A BIG wedding to celebrate before everyone over there dies." She gestures to the tributes. I don't want to believe it, but it's true. Peeta and I are looking more and more like the Capital with the way we act. "How charming . . ." Finnick comes over to me. "To bad I couldn't snatch Katniss up before you did . . ." Finnick brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. I stare angrily at him. I can feel Peeta's hand tighten on mine, pulling me towards him. What is the point of Finnick flirting? "Take good care of her." Finnick walks away, leaving us with Johanna.

After an awkward moment with Johanna. Peeta and I shuffle over to our tributes at the camouflage station. Alyssa is busy painting her hand like a rock, and Jayce is hovering over her. "Jayce, I can't paint when you are so close to me." She says with a smile. Peeta and I back up, worried that we have interrupted something. "Sorry, I just like watching you . . . His hand wraps around her and he kisses her forehead. Peeta coughs and they look up. Both red, they spread apart. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Peeta asks, going over to see Alyssa's hand. "Well, I'm okay at art so I thought I'd try painting my hand. Then if I get injured and need to heal, I can camouflage myself-like you did in the last games." Peeta nods. "It's not bad, not at all." He tells her. Peeta frowns. "Though, there is one way to improve it . . ."

This is when Peeta and I decide to split up. While Peeta and Alyssa splatter berries on themselves, Jayce and I decide to try archery. I am aware he is better at knives, so I think archery is safe enough. "Aren't you like a "pro" at archery?" Jayce asks me as he picks up a medium strength bow. I laugh. "I guess you could say that, but it's only because I have hunted with a bow almost my entire life." Jayce shrugs. "I get it, I've had to hunt a couple of times too. But only when I'm not working in the mines." I wince. My father flashes in my head. "How is it? Working there?" I ask him as I hand him an arrow. "It's alright, I mean, I get payed. Though it is dark and you can never escape the smell of burning rock." I nod. Gale has mentioned similar things about that dark place. Jayce takes the arrow and pulls it back, aiming for the head on the first dummy, he releases. The arrow whizzes through the air and hits the dummy. Close to the bulls eye, but not exact. "Here, your holding your bow a bit high. It needs to be lower, like this." I take another bow and arrow. Aiming for the same dummy's head I let go. Perfect hit, right through the dummy. It goes out the other side and wedges itself in the wall behind. "Wow . . ." Jayce breathes. I smile, "see, if you work hard enough you can do it." I look up and realize that a few tributes are staring at me. They saw the arrow get shot by me. I instantly feel embarrassed. I clear my throat. "Okay, on to the next thing . . ."

The first two days of training go well. Jayce is hitting more Bulls eyes and I got to see Alyssa try the climbing station. Peeta and I have also encouraged them to learn all types of plants and basic survival skills. I don't know what the arena will be like for them, but I'm sure it won't be anything easy. It is a Quarter Quell after all. Evaluation day arrives and as Peeta and I did the games before, Alyssa and Jayce show their strengths. Jayce decides to show off his knife throwing, still feeling more comfortable with it than archery. Alyssa decides to climb the hardest route in the training center, sure she will achieve it. Peeta and I pace back and forth on our floor, waiting for Alyssa and Jayce to return and say that they hopefully did well. I just want them to make it through the blood bath, become allies with Finnick and Johanna's team, and then stay alive long enough for us to rescue them from the arena. I am wishing for a lot here, anything can go wrong with this plan Haymitch told us.

Alyssa comes up the elevator first, with a pleasant look on her face. "How did it go?" I ask. "I did alright I think. The only problem was, not a lot of the game makers were watching." I roll my eyes. Typical. "You did okay though?" Peeta asks. She nods. I pat her on the back. "Now we just wait for your score." Jayce comes up a bit later, though he is frustrated. "What happened?" Peeta asks. "Nothing, it went great only the only one paying was the fat guy." Plutarch. "I wish I could have thrown a knife at them, like you did. But they had a force field surrounding them." He laughs. "Looks like they got smarter this year." I say to myself with a smirk. "Well, they can't give you a bad score if you did good." Peeta shrugs.

A moment later, Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Alyssa, Jayce, and I squish on the couch to witness the scores. Cesar Flickerman with his hair dyed a mild lavender this year reads out the scores. "Welcome to another year of the Hunger Games. I'm Cesar Flickerman and your watching the Capital News. To start off with District one . . ." Most earn a 6-8 range which is decent. Though Pearl (District 4) and Weston (District 7) earn a 9 and 10. Same with their fellow partners from the same districts. "Those are the ones we want you to ally with." I whisper. "You will be better off with stronger competitors." And you will be with the ones who will survive. I think. Alyssa's number appears glowing on the TV. 8. We nod in approval. "Good Alyssa!" Effie cheers. Then Jayce's number. 10. I smile. Not bad at all. "Good you two, now get some sleep, tomorrow is a busy day." Peeta tells them. We all say goodnight to one another and head to our rooms.

I get into my pajamas and lay beside Peeta, who is already dozing off. I smile as his breath tickles my face. I study his blonde hair falling across his forehead, his eyelashes twitching in sleep, and the way his fingers are only inches away from my shoulder. I suddenly have the urge to take his hand and kiss each knuckle. I don't though, because confusion takes over me. Why would I want to do that? I mean, Peeta's just a good friend, right? I shake the thought from my head and close my eyes.

"Katniss? Katniss!" Peeta. I snap my eyes open. "Peeta? What's wrong?" I ask, alarmed by the sound of his voice. I realize he is over me, his hands on either side of my face. Tears are in his eyes and his breathing is harsh. "I had this-this dream . . . you-you were dead . . . " A tear drops on my forehead. I sit up slowly. His hands run down my neck and arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks. I shake my head. "Peeta it's okay, I'm fine. I'm alright . . . It was just a dream." I tell him, brushing my hand over his hair. He was dreaming about me? He dreamt that I died? Peeta has told me in the past that he dreams about things happening to me. I guess he really cares. He really does worry about me. "Do you want to talk about it?" I whisper. I move closer to him. Peeta shakes his head. "No, no it's fine. As long as you-you're-" He takes my hand and kisses it. A rush runs over me. My arms wrap around Peeta's neck and I kiss him. Hard. Long. When we break, our breathing is heavy. Our foreheads locked together. I look around and see that Peeta is on top of me, and I am pinned to the bed. "Did that just happen?" He asks. I look down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that . . ." I sigh. He rolls off of me. "I don't understand what I'm feeling right now . . ." I say. I'm glad that it is dark, for I'm sure my face has turned scarlet. "It's okay," he brushes my face. "Peeta . . . I know that we are friends, but . . . I am feeling more . . . for y-you." My voice is shaking. I am really the worst at expressing my feelings. I can tell Peeta is trying not to smile. This is probably the best night ever for him. "Take your time . . ." He says, stroking my face. I shudder. "I . . . may be . . . f-falling in love . . . with you." The hardest sentence I've ever had to say. Peeta nods. A huge weight is lifted off me, a realization of how I have been feeling. The confusion before is now gone, replaced with relief. Peeta is now smiling. "Can I kiss you again?" he whispers. Are lips meet and I know now that these next few days will be so much easier.

The district twelve team eats breakfast again together, and I realize that this is one of our last meals as one group. Tonight the interviews and then my wedding. Which is making me sick to my stomach. I do have feelings for Peeta, but I'm not ready to be married. It's all happening too quickly. I can since that Alyssa and Jayce are nervous as well. Who could blame them? We finish are food and then start our training for the interviews right away. First Effie takes Alyssa to practice walking in heels and wearing an outrageously long dress. Jayce comes with Peeta and I to practice talking with Cesar.

"The best advice I can give you on this is to be yourself." I tell Jayce as we sit in the lounging area. I tell him this based off of my personal experience with Haymitch. Trying to be someone I'm not did NOT work with me. "I don't really know how to do that . . ." Jayce says nervously. "What do you mean?" Peeta asks, sitting forward. Jayce shrugs. "How do I act like myself in front of selfish capital people who don't even know me?" I tap my foot. That's exactly how I felt last year . . . but Cinna helped me. "If you pretended you were talking to just Peeta and I would it be easier? I mean, we are your friends now right?" I want him to know we have his back. We are getting Alyssa and him out of the arena, no matter what. I'm done watching kids from 12 die. "Yes, you are I guess." "Okay, so what would you tell us about yourself? If we were having a normal conversation?" Peeta asks Jayce. "Um . . . I'm from District 12 . . . I live with my grandpa-" Peeta shakes his head. "We already know those things, tell us about you, your life before the reaping. Trust me, Cesar and the capital people will want to know all the details." Jayce rolls his eyes. "Yeah . . . okay. Well . . . I live in the Seam by the creek. I used to play there with my friends from school when we were younger. Now I work in the mines with my grandpa. My parents died during a flu epidemic five years ago. I've been living with my grandpa since. We are really close. He was the one who taught me how to throw knives . . ." He goes on to explain his life as a child, what subjects he enjoys in school, and who his friends were around the Seam. When he has finished, I look at the clock and see that he has been talking for over two hours. "Good, that's really good Jayce." I say, wanting to clap for him. "Just, say the same thing during the interview and if you get nervous, find Katniss and I in the audience." Peeta tells him. "Thanks guys." He answers, looking less uncomfortable.

Alyssa is next, and she luckily is better in front of people. Once she gets the hang of it, she starts rambling on her life in twelve as well. She is the oldest of five, has lived in the town all her life, became friends with Jayce when she went to the creek one time and saw him playing. Out of all of her siblings she is closest to her sister Lillia, she started helping her father with the store when she was 8, and one of her favorite hobbies is dancing; especially during the festivals celebrating the anniversary of District twelve's birth.

The prep team is powdering Alyssa's face when the door opens. Cinna enters her room. "Cinna!" I exclaim, embracing him happily. "I know I'm a little early for the wedding, but I had to see you." He answers, kissing my cheek. "I've missed you." I say. "So have I! I'm sorry I haven't visited you and Peeta earlier, but you know, a wedding fit for a victor is hard to put on." "You've been doing everything, haven't you?" "It's alright, I'm enjoying it. Anything for my girl on fire." Cinna walks over to Alyssa and the prep team. "Hello, I'm Cinna," he holds out his hand to Alyssa. "Hi, I'm-" "Alyssa, yes. Well I'm pleased to meet you. You know, I helped your stylist Rubèn with your dress." Alyssa raises her eyebrows. "You have? Wow! Thank you." Cinna chuckles. "You haven't even seen it yet! Let's show her, shall we?" The prep team shuffles out of the room and comes back a mom ant later with a dress bag. Cinna unzips it to reveal a pitch black dress. It's high neck and long sleeved with a tulle train that sparkles with tiny diamonds all over it. Alyssa is gawking at the sight of it, and my mouth hangs open as well. "It's-it's-" she stutters. "Daring? Yes, well we wanted District 12 to be the fiercest didn't we?" Alyssa slips on the dress and it fits perfectly on her. Curving in all the right places, then flaring out to the ground. She is daring, and deadly beautiful. Alyssa twirls in her dress, giddy with happiness. "Go out there and mesmerize them!" Squeaks one of the members of the prep team.

Peeta and I wait anxiously in the audience for Jayce and Alyssa to come out to meet Cesar Flickerman, who we had an interview of our own only a few moments before the tributes. Flashbacks of the games burned in my head as we talked with him, though Cesar tried to make it as easy as possible. He tries to do that for everyone. Effie has joined us, but we are still waiting for Haymitch. I am really getting tired of being responsible for him. I see Pearl come up for her interview, dressed in a flowing pink gown, with gold accents. She is quick and efficient, calculating each question and spitting out the desired answer. I look over at Finnick, his arms are folded and his sea green eyes are watching Pearl's every move. A little bit later comes Weston. He is tall and very strong. Stating that he drags trees down to the cutting factories when Cesar asks what he does with his family.

Haymitch quietly sits in his chair when District 12 is finally called. "Where were you?" I ask him. "Busy." He mumbles. I want to punch him. He didn't need to come on this trip at all, and he has been no help either. "Maybe you should have just stayed on the 12 floor." I hiss as Alyssa is reaching Cesar's welcoming hand. Haymitch snickers. "Your tributes wouldn't have lived if I hadn't come." I bit my tongue. I hate him for being right. "Would you two stop fighting, I want to watch." Peeta whispers. "Alyssa Lowe everyone!" Their interviews go by, and I feel, regretfully; more attached to my tributes than ever.

A white veil is draped over my face as I stand in front of a large mirror, sick to my stomach. "You look beautiful darling!" Fluvia exclaims, his corkscrew curls jiggling. I swallow as Cinna finishes with my gold mockingjay pin, tucked under my dragging sleeves. He gives me a tight hug. "No matter what happens, never change Katniss." Change? Cinna kisses my cheek. I nod nervously. Fluvia, Venia, and Octavia are all sobbing now. Clutching each other and taking out brightly colored handkerchiefs. Right before I go, Cinna takes my arm. "Remember, when the vows are said, twirl twice." He winks. I smile. "Thanks Cinna." I hug each of my prep team members and Cinna tightly before I step into a white car to take me to the chapel. It is only two blocks away from the training center, but can be seen for miles. It's interesting, because the way capital people get married is so unlike District 12. This event is so foreign to me that I don't even feel like I'm really getting married. There will be no toasting with my family, no walking over the threshold into a new house (Peeta and I will just receive a bridal suite in the hotel close to the town square), and no signatures made at the Justice building with the mayor, proudly presenting us as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark.

Peeta stands calmly at the altar as Presented Snow walks me down the aisle. He graciously accepted to take this role as he is the father to all his children living in Panem. (And to probably make sure that I don't get cold feet and run out the back door. This is happening to me wether I like it our not). I want to gag at the smell of his roses. His snakelike eyes switch from me back to the altar. I try to smile and look like I'm about to cry happy tears. I get a good look at Prim and my mother (apparently Gale couldn't make it) who are in the front row. Prim's face is a mix of awe and sadness. As if to say, "I'm happy for you, but I thought it would be you and I forever. Why did you leave me?" I'm so sorry little duck. I tell her in my head as a tear slides down her rosy cheek. When I reach Peeta I have a moment when I think I actually will cry. I'm not ready for this. This is not the right time. Not for me, or Prim, or anyone. But if I want my family to survive I must say "I do."

Peeta and I run back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, capital people and victors cheering as we go. When we reach the center of the aisle, I take Peeta's hand and twirl him and I round and round. Slowly, my white gown crumbles. It is replaced with dark blue feathers, and wings spinning out to each side. I stop twirling and step back. Showing off my new attire. I see Cinna nod in approval in the second pew. Everyone cheers with happiness. Though President Snow almost glares. He sees that I have transformed into none other than a Mockingjay. Cinna's secret plan of rebellion, through a magnificent dress.

Peeta and I change into our reception outfits clothes and greet my family and his before we enter the big reception room in the five star hotel we will be staying in. All the victors and tributes are invited, including President Snow, Effie, my prep team, Cinna, and the game makers. I realize more and more how much I did not know about my own wedding. My mother comes to us, tears staining her face. "Oh Katniss, if only your . . . your father were here . . ." She hugs me tenderly. I lick my lips. "I know . . . I know . . ." My father. The one President Snow replaced today. Prim comes next. I tuck her blonde hair behind her ear. "Hey, I don't really know what to say to you . . ." I tell her. She doesn't meet my eyes. "Promise me you won't forget mom and I . . ." She whispers with that little voice of hers. "Never! Don't worry Prim, Peeta and I will be only two blocks away. Remember what I told you, you can stay with us whenever you want. Okay?" She looks up. Her big blue eyes shinning. "Okay. And Buttercup too?" I laugh. "We'll see, if he behaves." Prim giggles.

Peeta and I wait behind the double doors to be announced. I am relieved we are by ourselves, and no cameras are in sight. Peeta is grinning big now, and we are clutching hands. I feel like I must explain to him my feelings. "Peeta, I'm not ready to be married. I don't feel like we are together." I whisper. He nods. "It's okay Katniss, they don't do it like District 12. If your not ready, I understand." He looks down at our hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." I say. "No, you didn't. You need time. I do too. Just as long as . . . you feel the same way about me as before." "Yes! Of course I do Peeta, but I'm still new to this whole thing." I stare at the floor, feeling embarrassed. "I'll help you." Peeta strokes my cheek.

The double doors finally open and everyone cheers with happiness. Peeta and I smile and wave. The room is decorated with District 12 colors of fire like red and coal dust black and tiny white flowers. White tablecloths decorate each table, which is filled with piles of food. Ice sculptures and mini cakes scatter the head table, where Haymitch, Effie, Alyssa, and Jayce await us. Tiny name tags label where each person should sit. Peeta's family and mine each get there own tables close to ours. The chair on the right has mine name, and on the left is Peeta's. I want to groan. The last thing I need is having to sit next to Haymitch, who is eyeing his wine glass hungrily. A: I am still annoyed with him from earlier, and B: I know he will surely get drunk when the toasting begins and become sick. I nudge Peeta. "Can we switch spots?" I whisper. "I really don't want to sit next to him." I look over at Haymitch, who is talking with Plutarch from across the table. Peeta nods and quickly switches the tabs on the table.

We sit and President Snow says a few words. He holds up his glass. "I'd like to give a toast to our newly weds. You have both shown loyalty and praise to the Capital through your acts as victors. Now as one, may you bring glory and honor to Panem for the rest of your lives. Until death do you part. To Katniss and Peeta!" Everyone holds up their glasses. "To Katniss and Peeta!" The room answers in unison. Until death to us part . . . I try to hide my shiver. Peeta and click our glasses and drink. The bubbly champagne goes down my throat.

We start into our dinner in which the avoxes place silver platters before us. First, plums and lamb stew, my favorite. Completed with a large green salad, buttery corn, fruit with a sweet sauce, and large rolls with raisins. I stuff myself, until I am worried my dress seams will split. I look over at my mother and Prim, even now with plenty of food provided for them, they are looking uncomfortable as well. Effie offers me the antidote for my fullness, but I decline. When the emasculate cake arrives, I start to feel woozy. I think I've eaten too much. That lamb stew was hard to get down after the burning in the back of my throat from the champagne. Should alcohol burn your mouth? Nausea takes over as Peeta and I cut the cake. I place a piece of cake in his mouth, but when he gives me my piece, I can barely get it down. When no one is watching, I spit it into a napkin.

We sit as the speeches are given. My mother and Prim start and then are followed by Effie. "I've been in Katniss and Peeta's lives since they were picked for the games. The moment I met them I knew they were bound for potential . . ." Halfway through she bursts into tears and has to stop. That's when my headache starts. It pounds through my left temple as the next speech is given. Who happens to be Haymitch. Looks like he isn't too drunk to say a few words, yet he is wobbling as he stands from his chair. Plutarch has to hold him up from the back of his suit. I try not to touch my head, so people won't suspect anything, but it is now turning into a migraine.

Once the third speech starts, I think I need to use the restroom to get away from the loudness of the group. I stand, but my knees go weak, I grip the table for support. Peeta takes my arm. "Are you alright?" He asks. "Yeah, I just um . . . need to go to th-the bathroom . . ." I can barely speak the words. I stumble as I try to turn out my chair. My legs give way and I fall. Peeta is quick and catches my arms. What is happening to me? I wonder. I hear people gasp. "Katniss!" My sister cries. They probably saw me fall. "Katniss, what's wrong? What's wrong?" Peeta asks frantically. "I . . . I don't . . . " He lowers me on my back. Suddenly the smell of of perfumed roses fill my nose. It becomes harder and harder to breathe. I gasp and sputter for air. Peeta takes me in his arms. "We need help! She needs help!" He shouts. I hear bustling and shouting around the room. Peeta grips me hard, as if I am about to disappear from existence. Prim and my mother are now at my side. Do they know what is wrong with me? "Katniss, Katniss, can you hear me?!" Peeta craddles me. My eyes go foggy. I know I'm going to pass out soon when I stare up at Peeta. "Stay . . . with . . . me . . . " Just as my eyes start to close I hear him yell. "Always!"

Beep . . . beep . . . What's that? I hear mumbles and shuffling. I feel warmness around my hand, the skin of someone else. Is it Peeta's hand? "Her vitals seem stable . . . looks like she is finally waking up . . ." Who is waking up? Me? I feel someone brush my hair aside. My eyes peak up in the bright light. I'm in a hospital. Laying on a stark white bed. Tubes and IV's are hooked to my arms. Peeta hovers over me. His hand wrapped tightly around mine. Tears are in his eyes. Sitting across the room is Effie and Haymitch. Effie is sniffling and Haymitch is slouching in his seat, dozing. "P-Peeta?" I whisper. "Hey, you're okay . . ." He assures me, kissing my hand. "Wh-what happened . . ." I look around the room. Nurses and Doctors are speaking quietly in the corner, looking from me to their clipboards. Peeta just shakes his head. "Katniss! Oh your awake!" Effie bursts into more tears. Her cotton candy wig is askew and mascara marks stain her face. Haymitch jolts up. "Thank God! Peeta wasn't going to let me leave until you were up. Like our Katniss would go down without a fight." He chuckles. I furrow my eyebrows. "What is wrong with me? Why am I . . ." The doctor comes over to me. "Katniss! Looks like you finally awoke! You gave everyone quite a scare." A scare? "To much champagne and Capital food!" He laughs. What? "Well I'll leave you to your loved ones . . ." The doctor ushers the nurses out of the room and shuts the door.

" Okay, what really happened?" I ask, trying to sit up, but Peeta pushes me gently back down. "You heard him, too much fun." Haymitch grumbles. I glare at him. "You um, you passed out." Peeta tells me. "I tried to help you, but you couldn't breathe. After you lost consciousness your sister and Prim started CPR on you. Once the paramedics got to the hotel they took you to the hospital. They kept pushing on your chest until you started gasping for air. After you were admitted to a bed, you didn't wake up until now." Peeta explains. "I don't think having "too much fun" caused this." I say. "You're right, to be blunt; you were poisoned." Haymitch sits down. "That makes sense." I answer, surely President Snow was pissed at me for something. "Actually, it was your mother who figured it out first. You vomited during CPR and your mother could tell that what you swallowed had certain chemicals in it." That doesn't surprise me one bit. I'm sure Prim helped with that too. "But it wasn't supposed to be for you." Haymitch continues. "Plutarch investigated and said that you two switched seats during the reception and the poisoned glass was really meant for Peeta." Peeta. "Why would President Snow poison him?" I look at Peeta. "He believes that he could find a way to threaten you. There has already been suspicion of an uprising. Snow thinks you may be part of it." I roll my eyes. To late, I already am. Though, I am still confused. "Why Peeta though? I thought President Snow knew it was just an act?" "Well, obviously something told him differently." Haymitch smirks and looks from Peeta to me. I can feel myself blush, Peeta and I glance at each other. "Yeah . . . I thought so." Haymitch shakes his head. "How did you know?" I ask Haymitch. "You guys are terrible actors, that's why." "Thanks." I mumble.

My mother and Prim come back in to see how I'm doing. I make them give me both details on how they helped me. And I tell Prim that she saved my life, and that she was extremely brave. My mother pats my head. "Prim and I must go back to twelve now dear. But we will see you soon. After the games." I nod. "Do you have to go so soon?" I already miss Prim and she hasn't even left. The least I could do for my little sister is show her around the Capital and fill her up with good food. Since I have already abandoned her. Prim shakes her head. "We were only aloud to be her on the trip for three days. Peacekeepers rules." Ah, I forget that security is even more right now in twelve. With the old peacekeepers gone and the harsh new ones, like Cray, as there replacement.

Haymitch and Effie escort Prim and my mother out, leaving Peeta and I alone. "How long have I been out?" I ask, making circles on Peeta's hand with my thumb. "Two days." My eyes widen. "I missed the beginning of the games?!" I completely forgot about my tributes. I must be the worst mentor ever, besides Haymitch. I've been too wrapped up in my own sorry life to forget that two people I have come to admire could be dying. Peeta nods. "But it's okay, there're alive. They made it through the bloodbath. Jayce cut his face pretty bad, but other than that they are both okay. The moment they entered the jungle, they found the others. Their allies." "The jungle? The arena's a jungle?" "Well, yes, but there is also a great body of water and a beach." "Where are they right now?" I ask. Peeta looks up at the TV in the corner of the room. He takes the remote and turns it on. A close up on Jayce's face appears. Yikes, a huge gash cuts across his left cheek. Him and Alyssa sit on the beach. Not to far away from them are the tributes from four and seven.

"How did Jayce hurt his face? I ask Peeta. "Well, towards the end of the blood bath, one of the tributes from two tried to kill him with a sword, Jayce ducked and the blade got his face instead of his neck. Then he found a knife on the ground and stabbed the one from two in the stomach. Cannon went off soon after." "Woah, he took out a career?" I smirk. Not bad. "Yeah, everyone from six, three, and ten are dead. Then one from two and one from eleven." I think about that. "So . . . sixteen are left?" "Yeah . . ." We sit in silence and watch Alyssa and Jayce shiver on the beach until nightfall.

The nurse comes in with a tray of food. My stomach growls as it is set in front of me. Peeta hasn't left my side since the wedding reception. "You can leave me and take a break if you want." I tell him. "I don't want you to feel like you have to watch over me." Peeta shakes his head. "I don't mind. Besides, we are "married" now. The Capital wouldn't approve." He smiles. I pout, but I know Peeta is really just worried about me. He takes the soup and spoon off of the tray and feeds me little mouthfuls. I am forced by the doctor to stay overnight and Peeta says that he will stay with me.

He crawls in the small hospital bed with me, and wraps his arms protectively around my body. We slowly drift off to sleep . . . "Katniss . . ." A hiss in the darkness. "Katniss . . ." I open my eyes to find myself in a long hallway, face down on blood red carpet. I push myself off the floor. Each end of the hallway is dark. There is windows aligned on the right, but only a pale blue light peaks from them. "Katniss . . ." What is that? "Katniss . . ." It is coming from in front of me. I tuck my dark hair behind my ear and proceed cautiously towards it. A oak door appears. I open it to find an office. With a bookcase and desk. "Katniss . . ." The desk. I step up to the sleek wood. On it is my mockingjay pin. It glows a rare light. "Katniss . . ." I reach out my finger and touch it. It scorches my skin. I shriek and fall to the ground.

The room around me starts to crumble. I watch as it falls around me and transforms into something new. I find myself in an inclosed room, with dim spotlights tracing the floor. I stand and observe my surroundings. As I turn, a shadow appears in front of me. "Hello Ms. Everdeen, or should I say . . . Mrs. Mellark." President Snow. "What an honor." I mumble. He steps into a spotlight, revealing his snake-like appearance. "Mm, let me think, the last time we saw each other was at your wedding. I am truly sorry about your accident." I glare at him. "The unfortunate thing was . . . the accident wasn't even for . . . you." That's true, it really was planned for Peeta. But I'd rather take Snow's poison any day, as long as Peeta is safe. "What does it matter-you want me dead anyway!" I say. He laughs, blood gargles in his throat. "But of course, I just don't know how to kill you yet. You and Peeta are the face of the Capital. But, still, the face of the rebellion." Snow starts to pace. "I knew you and him would be wrapped up in the Rebels schemes sooner or later . . . the mockingjay gives hope to every citizen of the districts. Though, during the current situation, every decision must be made carefully. You see, each choice must be made delicate fashion . . ." President Snow pats my arm, I recoil. "Why, it was even a big risk for me to think that you actually had feelings for Mr. Mellark. The only way I actually had proof was during you intimate moment in your room . . ." My nostrils flare. "How could you know that?" "Oh, my dear Katniss, I have eyes everywhere." A tingling sensation runs down my spine. I've

been spied on. "But never mind that . . . For now, I need you my dear, to keep on the good side of the Capital, unless you want your loved ones to be terminated. Like you little sister." I shake my head. "Don't you hurt her!" Snow smirks. "I am not one to make promises . . ."

I jolt awake, leaning against a wall outside my hospital room. Great, I must have slept walk. I get up and look around the place, trying to remember where my room is. I hear footsteps coming from the hall. Peeta runs toward me. "Katniss! Where were you? I woke up and couldn't find you!" He grabs my arms. I look down and realize that I pulled out all my IVs. Droplets of blood drip down my skin. "Sorry . . . I woke up and I was here." He strokes my cheek. "You scared me." He whispers. I shrug. "I'm fine, really. Where is my room?" "C'mon," Peeta leads me back to the room. President Snow's words still burn in my head.

Cameras flash angrily in our faces as Peeta and I appear from the hospital. We blush and hold hands happily. Our silver rings glittering. We are escorted to a sleek black car and driven off to the training center. I was released this morning and I am already eager to watch the rest of the games. It is my job as a mentor (and a secret rebel) to make sure Alyssa and Jayce get out alive. Reporters run us down with questions as we reach our destination. "Katniss, can you give us any details on why you passed out at the reception?" "How was your first night as a married couple?" "Any thoughts on a honeymoon after the games?" "Have you two talked about having children?" Peeta and I smile and acknowledge them, but do not answer their questions. We are pushed by Haymitch and Effie to get inside, for the mob of paparazzi and reporters is growing.

"I'm glad we are staying here instead of the fancy hotel across the block." I sigh, sinking into a couch. "I don't think we would be able to handle all the craziness down there." Effie nods. "You two are all the rage right now. Almost bigger than these games." She starts pouring champagne glasses. "Let's watch our tributes!" I sit beside Peeta on the couch and Effie and Haymitch join us. Peeta switches on the TV and a messy battle is shown in front of us. Recaps of the blood bath a day before. I catch a glimpse of Alyssa pulling Jayce out of the body of water into the island where the cornucopia lies. He is sputtering and shaking as he reaches land, apparently he can't swim. I guiltily feel responsible for that. One thing I should have asked about, and one thing I should have taught. Somehow Alyssa and Jayce find Pearl, who has two axes strapped on to her back. She nudges her head and they follow her into the jungle.

It is almost three o'clock and I still am watching my tributes. I haven't taken my eye off them and I don't plan too. Alyssa, Jayce, Pearl, and Weston slump in the humid forest, weak from dehydration. Jayce killed a kind of tree rat they found wandering around, which they cooked and ate, but I have still been waiting for them to get water. They have searched all day, and the only water so far is back by the cornucopia. Alyssa wipes her brow, and sniffs. Jayce is patting his face with his sleeve. I have to send them water. I think. I go over to Haymitch, who is dozing. His champagne glass tilting in his hand. "Haymitch." I nudge his arm. "Haymitch!" He jolts up. "What the hell are you yellin' at me for?!" He exclaims sleepily. "I need your help. I want to get some sponsors to send our tributes water." Haymitch chuckles. "Being supportive now?" I want to shoot him. "Haymitch this isn't funny, they could die!" "Just tell how to get the water to them. You said we were going to get them out alive." Peeta chimes in. Haymitch swallows. "Alright, head down to the first floor, you'll find some of the best sponsors watching in the meeting hall. Persuasion isn't your best, so get Peeta to go with you." "Okay, c'mon Peeta."

Peeta and I enter the meeting hall nervously, Many flamboyant people fill the room. Most crowded around shiny tables with gambling games and drinks. At least four flatscreen TVs decorate the walls. Projected on them is the games. There are also smaller TVs as well. Taking places on the tables. It is so loud with the talking and loudspeakers of the program that I can barely think. Where do we find District 12 sponsors? Peeta takes my waist. "Stay with me, I don't want to get lost in here." He practically yells at me. "Okay!" I say, not sure if he heard me. We go over to the table closest to us. A lady in a very tall hat, filled with birds and flowers, and a man with a yellow mustache occupy it. "Excuse me, but where do we find the sponsors for district twelve?" Peeta yells at the man. The man twists his mustache with his fingers. "District 12? Over there with the sponsors for five and seven!" Peeta nods. "This way," he leads me towards the back of the room where we find more people wearing obscure, Effie-looking outfits.

As we edge closer to the table I realize the members are already talking with someone else. Finnick. "Do we have a deal?" He asks in a seductive voice to one of the females. She blushes brightly. "Yes, I think that will do." She giggles. Finnick looks up and sees us. Smoothing back his strawberry locks he makes his way to us. "Saw they needed some water?" Finnicks gestures to one of the large TVs. "Yes." I answer curtly. "You're welcome . . ." He starts to walk away. "Finnick," Peeta calls. Finnick turns. "Uh, thanks." Finnick smirks. "Hey there my tributes too." Bowing his head he leaves.

I watch Alyssa shove the spiel into the moss covering the green tree. Soon after water starts to trickle out. All six of the tributes dive towards it. Chugging down the water to satisfy their thirst. I didn't realize how quenched they were. Soon after they are filled with the remainders of the rat and "tree" water, Cesar pauses for a commercial break. A brief moment for the news comes on the screen. I get up to grab some dinner at our nearby dining area when a name on the screen catches my eye. "Breaking news, last night a very tragic event took place after the trial of Cinna, an upcoming designer and famous stylist to our Capital sweetheart Katniss Everdeen. Cinna was previously accused of treason to Panem and possible connection to a rebel uprising." The reporter in a scale-like tux says. Cinna was arrested? Accused of treason? I shake my head. "How did I not hear about this?!" I exclaim. Peeta bites his cheek. "We were waiting to tell you . . . " "What?! Really? Haymitch, you couldn't have told me this was happening?" Haymitch shifts in his seat. "Look, we thought Cinna would be released. After all, what proof did they have on any of this?" I turn back to the TV. "Last night, after the officers of The Capital's main prison were checking the cells; they found the body of the stylist in his bed around eleven o'clock. He was pronounced dead after evidence of severe torture. The cause of this torture is still unknown. Multiple blows to the head and ribs . . ."

I sink to my knees, my mouth wide open. Peeta shuts the screen off. "Katniss . . ." I run to my room and lock the door. My eyes burn-I want tears so badly. But they won't come. I just lay on my bed. Staring at the ceiling. Cinna . . . The one who was my first friend in the Capital, the one who made me feel beautiful, and the first person who actually believe in me, to believe I could win the games. Our conversations replay over and over in my head. I hear a knock. "Katniss?" I roll over and let Peeta in. The moment I see his face, something clicks and I burst into tears. Peeta takes me back to the bed and holds me there. Letting me soak his shirt. He doesn't say anything, but comforts me with his presence. I hiccup and his peppers my forehead with kisses. My breathing starts to slow down and I find myself drifting off in Peeta's scent.

When I awake, Peeta is playing with my hair. I look up into his sapphire eyes. For a moment I am taken back to the cave, quiet and calm. With just the two of us. Hey . . ." I whispers. Peeta leans down and gives me a long lasting kiss. When we break, he breathes into my mouth. "I've wanted to do that so bad, but I also didn't want to wake you." My fingers trace his neck. "Thanks . . . for comforting me." I whisper. He nods. "How do you feel?" I sigh. How do I feel? "Better, besides I need to think about our tributes right now . . . I don't have time to mourn." Peeta wipes a tear that falls from my cheek. "Do you know how they are doing?" I ask. Peeta shakes his head. "I wasn't about to leave you." I sit up. "We can't just lay here, we have to watch them." I go to the door, but Peeta takes my arm. "You know we have a projector and TV in here, right?" I smile. This is good, because I don't really want to face Haymitch and Effie after my episode.

Peeta and I lay on the bed, watching Alyssa and Jayce switch on who takes watch. "When will we get to get them out of the arena? Did Haymitch say?" I ask. "They plan to go in when there are only 8 left in the arena. Too early on would be risky considering the circumstances." I look to the screen. So there are twelve alive right now? Yes, that's correct. So soon they will get out . . . soon. My ears catch a plan going on between the allies. "There are only twelve of us left, I say we split up and try to kill the others off." Pearl explains to the others. "Sure, but how do we know where to find them?" Jayce asks. "Well . . . I saw district five and one over by the beach. And 8 we caught by the force field." Weston speaks up. "So can we all agree to meet back to this place by morning?" Pearl asks. Alyssa bites her lip. "Are you sure we should split up?" Jayce touches her hand. "It will be fine, they can go together, and we can go together. Meet back here by dawn. As long as everyone keeps their promise, it will be simple." But how does Jayce know everyone will for sure be honest? I wonder. Alyssa shrugs. "Alright, I guess we can give it a try."

Peeta and watch as Jayce and Alyssa trample through the wet jungle. Alyssa holding an axe, and Jayce clutching a knife. They cut through thick vines with their blades, making towards the beach. When they reach it, both crouch down in the shadows, observing their soon victims. Two tributes from five and a girl from one sit themselves in the sand. Weird combination, I've never seen five and one pair up before. Usually one, two, and four are the careers and always team together. Jayce turns to Alyssa. "Okay, we need to do this as quick as possible. I say I go in and cause a diversion while you sneak up behind, with my knife." He presses the handle into her hands. "You want . . . me to slit their throats?" Alyssa looks terrified. "You have too. I'm not going to let yourself be bait." He tucks a lose strand of her tangled blonde ear behind her ear. "It's not a big deal. I'm smaller than you so I'm faster. I can cause a better diversion." Alyssa whispers something into his ear. Something private, in which only he can hear. Jayce purses his lips. "Okay fine." He says. "You cause the diversion and I will do the killing. But you better be quicker than hell. Lead them into the jungle and then climb up the tallest tree you can find. I'll kill the ones who were not quick enough, and then sneak up on whoever's got you surrounded." Alyssa agrees. "Here, take my axe. I won't be able to run far with it." Jayce gives her his extra knife. "Just take this in case." He pays her back. "Ready?"

Alyssa approaches the tributes on the beach. Looking completely vulnerable to them. The girl from one sees her. "Awe, the baby Katniss is here! I wonder why you would want to die so quickly." _Baby Katniss?_ I almost laugh. The two from five whip around. Alyssa takes off running. "Try to catch me!" She yells at them, two take off after her, but the one from five isn't quick enough. Jayce's hands are around her neck, and in one slice, a canon fires. Jayce leaves the body and runs after the others. The screen changes to Alyssa, who is hastily climbing up a moist tree. It's so slippery that she nearly falls twice. The two from five and one are on her trail, but they can't get up high enough without slipping too. Alyssa is almost to the highest point she can reach when she loses her grip. I gasp as she falls to the ground. Luckily, she fell on her butt, so she didn't break anything. You can tell though that she is bruised from the fall. Great. I think. The two others got her cornered. Alyssa struggles to stand, but they shove her to the ground. I look away, I can't watch this. I hear the sound of a scream. I cover my ears. She's dead, she must be dead. I've failed. Though no canon goes. Peeta shouts. "She's alive!" I look up to see Alyssa with a knife lodged in her stomach, but yes, alive. Jayce comes into the clearing. He sees Alyssa on the ground, about to pass out. His face goes red with anger. He takes out both knives and attacks the two tributes. Canons.

Jayce rushes over to Alyssa. "No, no, no, no, no . . ." He breathes, taking Alyssa in his arms. I stand. If we don't act soon, she going to die. I think. Jayce gently pulls out the knife. Alyssa shrieks from the pain. "It's okay, you're okay." Jayce tells her. Ripping her shirt, he makes a tourniquet tightly around her wound, in which more cries follow. He kisses her cheek. "Shhh . . ." He whispers something in her ear. Again, it is only between him and her. Blood is everywhere. On Jayce's hand and all over Alyssa's middle. "We have to get them out now." I say to Peeta. "Let's find Haymitch." He says.

Peeta and I run out into the sitting area, to find no one there. The TV is still on, portraying Alyssa and Jayce. "They must have already left for them." Peeta says. The TV facing us goes black. Plutarch has unplugged power. "Let's go to the roof, they will see us with the hover crafts." Peeta tells me. We take hands and run to the stairs. But we are stopped by a band of Peacekeepers blocking the entrance. They yank our hands apart and cuff us. "What are you doing?" I ask alarmed. "Peeta and Katniss Mellark, you are under arrest for treason against Panem." Anything you saw here and now will affect you in court." I look at Peeta with disbelief, he just stares at the ground.

They start to separate us, and I realize that they are taking us opposite ways. Thinking fast, I kick backwards into one of the Peacekeepers chest, and then whack the other with my handcuffs. "Go!" I scream to Peeta. He body slams one and we race for the stairs. The Peacekeepers are coming quick though, and with tasers. We push open the doors to the roof. I look up and see a hovercraft flying over us. I feel Peeta shove me foreword. "Climb the ladder!" He pushes me to the ground and kicks his leg through the chains of my handcuffs. I start climbing the ladder. Go Katniss-" I hear the sound of a taser. I look back and see Peeta getting attacked by the Peacekeepers. "Peeta!" I yell. No, I'm not leaving without him. Peeta struggles from the Peacekeepers grips. I prepare to jump back off the ladder. "No! Don't you dare jump! Climb!" I shake my head frantically, I'm getting higher off the ground and Peeta is getting farther away. I hear him yell one last thing to me. "I love you!" The Peacekeepers give Peeta a good blow to the head, and that's when I know it's over. "No!! Don't touch him you bastards!" I scream. I cling to the ladder for support as sobs rack my body. "Peeta! Peeta!" They drag him back down the stairs as I am lifted into the hovercraft.

Tears stream down my face as I spot Haymitch, waiting for me. Along with Effie and Plutarch. "Haymitch, we have to go back! We have to!Peeta is getting taken away by the Peacekeepers!" I exclaim, looking around for the person who his flying this thing. Haymitch just a shakes his head. "We can't sweetheart, Peeta has already been arrested." I clench my fists. "I don't care if he has been arrested! You turn this bloody plane around!" I say. "Listen, Katniss, we expected that the victors would eventually be arrested. The Capital picked up on our trail not long after the games. Peeta told us that no matter what, we would protect you. The Mockingjay." Plutarch pats my shoulder, I shrug him off. "So you made some kind of deal with Peeta?" I ask Haymitch in disbelief. "The Capital would never let both of you get away. Peeta told us that no matter what, you would get to district 13." I can't believe this. Haymitch didn't tell me the whole plan. Just Peeta. I've been betrayed. "I'm sorry Katniss, but he knew you two would be arrested all along. We told him after your episode about Cinna." I start to hyperventilate. "No . . . no . . . You lied, Haymitch you . . ." I grip the wall. More tears start to come. "You liar!" I scream. "You son of a bitch!" I punch Haymitch and scratch him in the face. He curses and spits. Blood splatters on my face. "Sedate her!" I hear. Plutarch grabs me from behind. A sharp jab goes into my back. A needle. I sink to the floor, gripping Haymitch's shirt front. Still trying to fight him. I will never forgive him for this. "You tricked me! You tricked . . ." My eyelids start to droop. I feel two people pick me up as I drift away.

My eyes flutter open. Coldness is what I feel. On my back. I look around to find myself on a metal bed, with restraints. What the hell? I think. Someone else is in the room. Gale. "Hey Catnip." He whispers. "You're okay, they just had to restrain you in case you scar somebody else's face." I remember my nails scrape Haymitch's skin. Gale tenderly takes my hand. I suprisingly wrap my fingers around his. I guess I need comfort right now. "Where am I?" I ask. Gale strokes my hair. "We are in District 13." He says. "Alyssa, Jayce-" "They're fine. Alyssa is bad off, but alive. She made it out of surgury. You mother and Prim are here too." I furrow my eyebrows. Gale looks away. Something's wrong. "Gale what is it? Tell me!" I grip his fingers. He clears his throat. "After um . . . The screens went off in Panem, the Peacekeepers in Twelve abandoned us. Hovercraft a came out of no where. They started dropping firebombs." My heart drops to my stomach. "I lead your mother and Prim, and as many others as I could to the Meadow. By the time we hopped the fence, the Seam was on fire . . . " I think about what this means. "So . . . my family, they're not in Twelve." I whisper. Gale's gray eyes look into mine. "Katniss, there is no District 12."


End file.
